<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда-то by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344229">Когда-то</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx'>Agent_Onyx</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020'>fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Possibly OOC, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сожаления ничего не исправят. Особенно если человек сожалеет не о том, о чём стоило бы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy (Ai no Kusabi)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда-то</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под ногами неожиданно разверзлась тёмная пучина, не имеющая ни краёв, ни дна. В этом беспроглядном, бесконечно огромном и глубоком пространстве не было ничего, кроме ужасающего ощущения падения. Гай долго падал вниз, набирая скорость, и слышал, как в его ушах всё громче свистит ветер. С каждой секундой становилось отчётливее понимание, что когда он достигнет земли, если это вообще случится, от него даже мокрого пятна не останется.</p><p>Столкновение оказалось внезапным. Гай подскочил, тяжело дыша. Сердцебиение комом пульсировало в горле, лёгкие горели, как от долгого бега, во рту пересохло. Всё это лишь плохой сон. Он откинул в сторону одеяло и тут же поёжился. Вспотевшее тело, привыкшее к теплоте кровати, неприятно укололо холодом. В полусонном состоянии Гай добрался до туалета, чтобы отлить, а потом зашёл на кухню за стаканом воды. Постепенно сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, а взмокшая пижама слегка подсохла. Его перестало трясти от холода. Гай вернулся в кровать, накрылся одеялом и подвинулся поближе к тому, кто лежал на другой половине. Он крепко обхватил руками тёплое, расслабленное во сне тело, и уткнулся носом в волосы. Его партнёр замычал, и Гая словно прошибло. Этот голос был каким-то чужим.</p><p>«Идиот, конечно же, это не его голос. Его больше нет», — прозвучало в голове. Действительно. Как Гай мог забыть. Прошло два года со смерти Рики. Гай больше никогда не сможет обнять его, прижаться к нему, словно прячась от страшных снов. Не услышит такой родной, въевшийся в подсознание голос. Не прикоснётся к гладким, жестковатым волосам. Даже черты Рики постепенно начали стираться из памяти. Раньше Гай мог с закрытыми глазами отчётливо увидеть перед собой лицо Рики, мысленным взором вспомнить каждую родинку. После его смерти с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее чётко представить себе его внешность. Наверняка Гай узнал бы Рики при встрече, будь такая возможность. Даже спустя сотню лет узнал бы. Как на фотографиях. Но без материальной визуализации образ Рики постепенно растворялся в его воспоминаниях. Оставались только какие-то значимые черты, скорее, даже воспоминания о том, как Гай раньше описывал их для себя.</p><p>Жгучие чёрные глаза, бездонные и горящие адским пламенем. Иссиня-чёрные волосы, блестящие и гладкие на ощупь. Небольшая асимметрия верхней губы — правый уголок был чуть выше левого. Беглым взглядом такую крохотную разницу не заметишь, но Гай видел эти губы миллионы раз. Маленький округлый шрам на виске. Ровные белые зубы, правильный прикус, что довольно редко встречалось в трущобах. У большинства зубы быстро желтели из-за алкоголя и дешёвых сигарет. А ещё у Рики были очень красивые, длинные и пропорциональные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями продолговатой формы. Гай часто любовался ими, а во время прелюдии любил их целовать. Под рёбрами кожу Рики пересекал узкий розовый шрам от ножа — остался после одной потасовки. От пупка к паху росла едва заметная дорожка светлых коротких волосков, напоминавших пух. У Рики вообще было очень красивое, эстетичное тело, не испорченное лишним волосяным покровом, прыщиками или пигментными пятнышками. Ни у одного другого любовника Гай не видел такой красивой, плавной фигуры с почти идеальными пропорциями. Куда ни посмотри, Рики был красив. Даже в тех местах, где у большинства людей что-то да отличалось от золотого стандарта. Гай помнил все характеристики на словах, а вот заставить себя увидеть, вспомнить, как это выглядело в жизни, почему-то не мог. Несовершенство собственной памяти Гая огорчало. Он будто терял по крупице самое ценное, что у него было. Ведь теперь от Рики не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний.</p><p>Гай плотно зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Теперь уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Время не обратишь вспять, Рики не воскресишь. Оставалось только жить дальше. До конца своих дней горбиться под тяжестью утраты. Всё, что мог сделать Гай — это помнить о Рики и бесконечно ненавидеть Ясона Минка. Вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза и постарался уснуть, пока кипевшие в нём чувства не преобразовались в бессонницу.</p><p>***</p><p>Инцидент с Кирие, после которого мидасские Тёмные впервые переступили границу Кереса, давно уже замяли. С тех пор силовые структуры ни разу не появились на территории трущоб. И всё же монгрелы не забыли, как хрупка их мнимая свобода. Никто больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Что произошло единожды, могло повториться снова. К тому же патрули бдительных граждан усилились, а наказания для арестованных монгрелов ужесточились. Воровать кредитки стало намного опаснее. Иногда ребята, особенно помладше, вообще не возвращались. Многим пришлось урезать себя в финансах, поскольку положенного монгрелам государственного пособия хватало только на стандартный продуктовый набор, никаких излишеств. Из-за этого чаще стали воровать у своих. Появились случаи взлома и грабежей жилых квартир, чего раньше почти не случалось, а уж убийства и изнасилования за углом происходили постоянно. Люди всё ещё находились в подвешенном состоянии, ими руководили паника и страх. Тёмные только однажды устроили переполох всего в одном баре, а на то, чтобы последствия той ночи утряслись, уйдёт ещё пара лет.</p><p>Гай, видя перед собой пример Норриса, решил тоже остепениться. Настоящей работы, предполагавшей стабильность и официальную зарплату, в Кересе практически не было, но работящие парни всегда могли подыскать себе местечко. Если слишком долго не воротить носом, то хоть куда-нибудь пристроишься. Гай вот после нескольких месяцев поиска буквально зубами вцепился в вакансию младшего сотрудника торгового зала. Поначалу он, конечно, надеялся, что Норрис замолвит за него словечко и пристроит хоть мальчиком на побегушках в мастерской Макси. Работать со знакомыми всегда лучше, чем надеяться на честность чужих людей. Вскоре стало понятно, что кредит доверия, оказанного Норрису Макси, на его друзей не распространяется. Хоть «Бизоны» и распались, Макси всё ещё терпеть не мог бывших друзей своего спутника. Так Гай оказался перед выбором: продолжить загнивать от безделья, как большинство мужчин в Кересе, или попытаться улучшить свою жизнь честным трудом. К тому же у него появился Оззи. Пока Рики был жив, Гай не вступал в долгосрочные отношения ни с кем, отдав тому своё сердце без остатка. С момента его смерти Оззи был первым парнем, с кем Гай сошёлся и сразу же взял под свою защиту.</p><p>Двадцатитрёхлетний Гай в трущобах уже считался взрослым мужчиной. В его возрасте людям полагалось остепениться, уступить дорогу молодым и пожинать плоды предыдущих достижений. Былая слава «Бизонов» подпортилась, запятнанная выходками Кирие, поэтому от уважения к бывшим членам банды не осталось ни следа. Многие монгрелы испытывали к ним злобу из-за того, что теперь имя «Бизонов» ассоциировалось с пришествием Тёмных в Керес. Теперь все они были сами по себе, и никто не собирался делать им уступки из уважения к утраченной легендарности. В общем, пришлось Гаю основательно подумать о своём будущем. Пусть он уже вышел из того возраста, когда в трущобах перед тобой открываются все дороги, жить ему оставалось ещё долго. Намного больше, чем он уже успел прожить. И если Гай не хотел окончить свои дни жалким опустившимся нариком, ему стоило найти себе какое-то занятие.</p><p>На работу Гая взяли не сразу. Наниматели смеялись ему в лицо, завидев инвалидность. Любое рабочее место среди тех, кто хотел стабильности, ценилось на вес золота, а потому нанимать калеку без руки никто не спешил. Гаю удалось устроиться только в маленький магазинчик на окраине, имевший дурную славу. Зарплату платили с задержками и сдельно, обеденного перерыва хватало разве что до туалета дойти, а в торговом зале постоянно воняло кислым молоком. Кроме него, в магазине работали только кассир и сам владелец, занимавшийся бухгалтерией. Гаю, как и его коллеге, приходилось делать всё, что прикажут. Он был и уборщиком, и грузчиком, и консультантом. Гай не возмущался. Знал, что другую работу найдёт вряд ли, а превращаться в типичного пьяницу с потухшими глазами не хотел. Не только для себя самого. Гай хотел до самого последнего дня оставаться в ясном сознании, чтобы сохранить воспоминания о Рики. Ему казалось, что пока он помнит о Рики, тот ещё не исчез окончательно.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты поздно. Ужин уже остыл. Сам разогрей, если хочешь, а не хочешь — можешь жрать холодным.</p><p>— Ценю твою самоотверженность, — Гай насмешливо улыбнулся и, подойдя к дивану, взъерошил волосы Оззи.</p><p>Парень разительно отличался от Рики, но Гай и не ждал, что когда-нибудь встретит человека, способного заменить хоть частично то, чем для него был Рики. Оззи был немного повыше, зато на удивление костлявым. Трущобный молодняк быстро наращивал мышцы в уличных потасовках, у Оззи же был абсолютно плоский живот и такие худые бёдра, что Гай мог бы обхватить каждое руками. Он не был уродом, не был и красавчиком. Бледное лицо, усеянное веснушками, казалось просто никаким. Особенно после яркой красоты Рики. Даже волосы Оззи были пепельно-русыми, словно выцветшими. Гай не попрекал партнёра внешностью, понимая, что сам никогда не выделялся красотой, что уж говорить о его привлекательности после потери руки. У Оззи были свои скрытые достоинства, и самые важные из них — живое общение, готовый ужин и тёплая постель.</p><p>Оззи недавно исполнилось семнадцать. Один бог знал, зачем ещё молодой парень, к тому же без заметных пятен на репутации, связался с сомнительным типом вроде Гая, — после Дана Бан и распада «Бизонов» в трущобах его не жаловали. Наверное, соблазнился бытовым комфортом. Как-никак выживать вдвоём легче, особенно если у одного из пары есть стабильный доход. Может быть, повлияло ещё и то, что Гая все знали как очень спокойного, взвешенного человека, не склонного к насилию по прихоти. А, как известно, лучше синица в руке, чем журавль в небе. Точно Гай сказать не мог — никогда не спрашивал.</p><p>— Посиди хотя бы со мной. Или заставишь ужинать в одиночестве?</p><p>— Раз уж ты так просишь.</p><p>Оззи картинно закатил глаза, лениво поднялся на ноги и с выражением вселенской муки на лице поплёлся в сторону кухни. Как будто надо было пройти не пять шагов из единственной жилой комнаты, а пробежаться по стадиону.</p><p>— Что за кислое лицо? — Гай в шутку вздёрнул подбородок Оззи, подтолкнув его пальцем снизу.</p><p>— Да заебался дома сидеть. Всё время в четырёх стенах. Живем, как двое старых пердунов после сорока лет вместе. Скоро даже из меня песок посыплется.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что я работаю. Не смотри так на меня, сердце кровью обливается, — Гай нарочито приложил руку к груди и страдальчески вздохнул. — Ладно-ладно. Завтра у меня будет свободный день. Можем сходить куда-нибудь.</p><p>— Неужели. Старый отшельник решил выползти из своей раковины! Этот день нужно пометить в календаре.</p><p>— Нет? Ну, на нет и суда нет.</p><p>— Да ну чё ты! Эй!</p><p>— Теперь тебе придётся убедить меня. После ужина.</p><p>И Оззи убедил.</p><p>Чего у парня было не отнять, так это таланта в минете. Гай понятия не имел, где Оззи научился так божественно отсасывать, да и не хотел. Они оба хранили скелеты в шкафу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Пойдём! Ну пойдём! Что может случиться, если мы просто погуляем? Пошли, давай!</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что в Мидасе полукровок не жалуют. А уж с такой тощей задницей там делать вообще нечего. Тебя легавые одной рукой пополам сложат, — с этими словами Гай ущипнул Оззи под рёбрами, в очередной раз подумав, что у того будто вовсе жировой прослойки нет под кожей.</p><p>— Просто так не набросятся. Мы не будем ничего воровать, никто на нас внимания не обратит. Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!</p><p>— Ладно, уговорил. На пару часов. И ты от меня ни на шаг не отойдёшь, понял?</p><p>— Есть, сэр!</p><p>Оззи на радостях бросился Гаю на шею, втягивая в поцелуй. Гай слегка приобнял парня за талию, а потом вздохнул.</p><p>«Совсем как дед. Может, я правда превратился в старого пердуна?» — подумал он. Раньше он мог ночи напролёт проводить в Мидасе, страхуя Рики. Они перебегали из одного района в другой, пока у обоих не оставалось места для ворованных кредиток в кармане. С Рики он каждый день и каждую ночь ощущал азарт, страсть к жизни и тягу приключений. Ему не нужен был стаут, чтобы почувствовать себя пьяным. Одно только присутствие Рики дурманило голову. Бешеная аура Рики всех окружающих заражала возбуждением. Каждая клетка в теле жаждала новых впечатлений, риска на грани. Ещё, ещё, пока не свалишься с ног. Чистый экстаз, рядом с которым даже самый яркий оргазм казался ничтожным. Когда Рики радостно смеялся и присвистывал, заигрывая с Фортуной, в его глазах загорался особый огонь, от которого вспыхивали души всех, кто его видел. Гай никогда не считал часы, проведённые с Рики в Мидасе на охоте за толстыми кошельками. Он был наркоманом, подсевшим на живой наркотик. И, как любому наркоману без дозы, последние два года Гаю казалось, что жизнь стала невероятно пресной. Он больше не мог испытывать радость, а любое удовольствие до него доходило, как сквозь толстый слой ваты.</p><p>Они с Оззи бок о бок прогуливались по центральному проспекту. По обе стороны пешеходной улицы рассеивали ночную темноту яркие вывески казино, баров, ресторанов, магазинов с сувенирами, дорогой одеждой, парфюмерией, ювелирными украшениями. В Мидасе было абсолютно всё, на что туристы любили тратить деньги. Им обеспечивали круглосуточный досуг и любые прихоти.</p><p>Оззи глазел по сторонам. В разноцветных лучах вывесок даже его невзрачное лицо приобрело особый шарм. Или дело было в том, какой энтузиазм излучали его глаза. Семнадцать лет. Пора впечатлительности. Гай сам когда-то так же вертел головой, удивляясь бесстыдной роскоши туристических районов Мидаса. Этот город сам был словно жрица любви, разодетая в яркие ткани. Он соблазнительно танцевал, повиливая бёдрами, и показывал самые сокровенные тайны в обмен на деньги.</p><p>— Сворачивай, — Гай подхватил Оззи под локоть и втащил в переулок. Прямо им навстречу шёл Тёмный. К счастью, Гай вовремя спохватился, их не заметили.</p><p>Около получаса Гай петлял по улицам спального района. Здесь все дома были типовыми, аккуратными и без изысков. Как будто на Мидас вылили ведро воды, смыв весь лоск. Где-то совсем рядом послышался звук размеренных шагов.</p><p>— Жди здесь, — сказал Гай Оззи и оставил его в тёмном тупике, подальше от фонарей. А сам вышел, чтобы проверить, кто идёт. Если обычный гражданин, возвращающийся домой с работы, беспокоиться не о чем.</p><p>***</p><p>И застыл. В десяти шагах впереди него шёл человек. Даже в тусклом жёлтом свете фонарей Гай никогда не перепутал бы эту походку ни с какой другой. Но ведь это не могло быть правдой. Не могло же? Гай ускорил шаг, чувствуя, что сердце вырывается из груди. Дыхание тут же сбилось на ровном месте, на лбу и ладонях выступил пот. Чем ближе Гай подходил, тем чаще сердце пропускало удары. Он не мог обознаться.</p><p>— Рики?</p><p>Человек впереди застыл.</p><p>— Господи, не может быть. Это правда ты, Рики? Рики!</p><p>Голос Гая дрогнул, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Нет, ему это снится. Люди не возвращаются с того света. Сейчас незнакомец обернётся, посмотрит на него чужими глазами с недоумением, а Гай извинится за то, что обознался. Потом он вернётся домой с Оззи и до конца своей жизни будет жалеть, что поддался этому минутному обману.</p><p>Человек обернулся. Гай с утробным стоном втянул воздух ртом, как задыхающаяся рыба, а потом затрясся от рыданий. Перед ним стоял Рики. Такой же, каким Гай видел его в последний раз два года назад. Ничуть не изменился, даже похорошел, начал ходить в парикмахерскую, судя по аккуратной стрижке. Гай же за прошедшее время лет на пять состарился. Порой он находил у себя на голове седые волосы. Ошибка, которую он совершил в Дана Бан, его не пощадила.</p><p>— Ты жив, — выкрикнул Гай, — но как? Умоляю, скажи, что это правда!</p><p>— Йо, Гай.</p><p>Гай неуверенно сделал пару шагов, подходя к Рики вплотную, заглядывая в его глаза. Он не стал допытываться дальше о том, как. Не стал сомневаться ни секунды. Даже если это видение, он хотел обмануться. Он схватил Рики за руку, чтобы убедиться, что тот состоит из плоти и крови и не развеется в ночном тумане. И успел ощутить тепло живого тела прежде, чем тот выдернул ладонь. Рики с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и осмотрелся по сторонам, возводя глаза к небу. Будто встретил очень назойливого знакомого, от которого не знал, как поскорее избавиться. А затем спросил:</p><p>— А Катце… ничего тебе не говорил? Он должен был мне кое-что.</p><p>— Что? А, нет, я… Нет, ничего не говорил… Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Рики прочистил горло, потом достал из кармана смартфон, чтобы проверить время. Гай догадался, что Рики не рад их встрече. И только и ждёт предлога, чтобы смыться. Боль разочарования прожгла тело насквозь. Внутри Гая будто что-то оборвалось. Он мог бы вытерпеть любые слова, какую угодно брань, не стал бы сопротивляться, даже начни Рики избивать его. Знал, что виноват перед ним. Равнодушие стало для него хуже любого наказания. Испытав на себе этот раздражённый и даже разочарованный взгляд, Гай захотел умереть на том самом месте, где стоял.</p><p>— Просто скажи, что ты счастлив. У тебя всё хорошо? Обещаю, я не стану от тебя ничего ждать. Мне достаточно знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Гай. Лучше, чем было когда-либо, если тебе интересно.</p><p>— Слава Богу. Ты не представляешь, как я рад. Просто того, что ты жив, достаточно.</p><p>— Того, что я жив, тебе достаточно? — Лицо Рики тут же ожесточилось. Гай растерялся. Он не понял, что сказал не так, его лицо тут же сникло.</p><p>— Теперь я понимаю. Какая разница, каково мне, какое качество у этой жизни. Главное, чтобы ты мог порадоваться, что я жив, а ты стал моим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Так ты всегда думал?</p><p>— О чём ты, Рики? Я всегда думал только о тебе!</p><p>Рики ничего не ответил. Его лицо было куда красноречивее любых слов. Гай раньше видел это выражение. Так Рики смотрел на пьяниц, валяющихся на обочине в луже собственной блевотины. С этим выражением на лице Рики плевал в сторону побеждённых противников. Этим взглядом он провожал Кирие после его пьяных истерик. Презрительное отвращение. По спине Гая прошёл холодок. Он думал, что уже пережил самое худшее в своей жизни, — смерть Рики. Оказалось, некоторые вещи намного страшнее. На самом деле Гай потерял Рики не тогда, нет. Вот сейчас, когда стал для него пустым местом.</p><p>— Прости, Гай, мне пора домой. Не хочу торчать на улице до утра, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Ты живёшь здесь?</p><p>— Нет, — Рики приподнял бровь. Гай понял. Рики не хочет, чтобы Гай знал, где он теперь живёт.</p><p>— Но ты живёшь в Мидасе? Как это возможно? Ты ведь…</p><p>— Полукровка, да. А ещё я мёртв. Но, как видишь, справляюсь.</p><p>— Это он, — осенило Гая, — он всё устроил, да?</p><p>— А что, если так? Взорвёшь что-нибудь ещё?</p><p>Гаю не нужно было слышать ответ, чтобы узнать его. Он слишком хорошо знал Рики. Мог понять, когда тот врёт или увиливает. Поэтому сейчас он знал, что попал в точку.</p><p>— Прости, Гай, но ты должен понять, — это моя жизнь. Я сам решу, как мне её прожить. И теперь у меня совсем другое «мы». Когда-то ты многое для меня значил, я благодарен тебе за это. В те годы ты делал меня счастливым, я не представляю себя в то время без тебя. Но сейчас я хочу уйти.</p><p>«Когда-то ты многое для меня значил».</p><p>«Когда-то».</p><p>Гай понял, что это конец. Нить, соединявшая их с Рики, оборвалась. Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, они были двумя частями одного целого. Родственными душами. Казалось, им было суждено дополнять друг друга до последнего дня. И вот к чему всё пришло. Судьба определила для них другой путь. Две дороги, которые уже никогда не пересекутся.</p><p>— Эй, сколько ещё мне ждать? Ты там что, сквозь землю провалился? Или тебя инфаркт хватил? Хули ты там делаешь столько времени?</p><p>Гай резко обернулся. Нет, только не сейчас. С того момента, как он увидел Рики, он забыл обо всём. Прошедшие два года перестали для него существовать. Скажи Рики хоть слово, и Гай бы всё бросил, чтобы пойти за ним.</p><p>— Не буду вам мешать, — сказал Рики, смерив Оззи взглядом. Гай знал, что он всё понял.</p><p>— Постой, Рики.</p><p>Рики замер, остановив шаг на середине. Между его бровей пролегла морщинка, но он всё же дал Гаю возможность сказать последние слова.</p><p>— Прости меня, если сможешь. Я был идиотом, думая, что лучше тебя знаю твои нужды. Хотел бы я понять тебя раньше. Поступить иначе. Если бы я только мог всё изменить...</p><p>— Ты мог бы понять меня раньше, Гай. Например, когда я тебе словами через рот всё объяснил. И мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы ты поступил иначе.</p><p>Рики развернулся и пошёл вперёд, потом свернул за угол дома. Даже не стал сомневаться, не позволил попрощаться. Как обрубил.</p><p>Гай собрал последние крупицы гордости, чтобы удержаться и не побежать следом. В этот раз он услышал Рики. То, что он хотел сказать на самом деле, а не то, что хотелось бы услышать. Последней фразы было достаточно, чтобы Гай понял, — всё кончено. Он собственными руками уничтожил ту уникальную связь, которая возникла между ними когда-то. Не осталось больше ни взаимопонимания, ни доверия, ни уважения. Гай потерял эти чувства, когда решил вмешаться в жизнь Рики и переиначить его судьбу по своему усмотрению. Рики, видимо, потерял их, когда это понял. Они стали чужими людьми друг для друга, ведь теперь смотрели в разные стороны, тогда как раньше их взгляды были устремлены к общей цели.</p><p>— Кто это был? — голос Оззи заставил Гая вернуться к реальности, отрезвил его.</p><p>— Всё.</p><p>— Что — всё?</p><p>— Он был всем.</p><p>Оззи нахмурился и посмотрел на Гая, как на сумасшедшего. Гай и не ждал, что он поймёт.</p><p>— Пойдём домой, Оззи. И постараемся сюда больше никогда не возвращаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>